


Another one story

by blanc_dopitova



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Children, Choices, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hope, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, but - Freeform, but everyone has got a choice, of course it will not be easy, still not decided how this will go, there is still chance, to create her own destiny after all what happened, we know she´s the bad one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanc_dopitova/pseuds/blanc_dopitova
Summary: What would have happened if Lyra wanted to stay with her mother after nearly losing her soul? What if she wanted to love her mother? She never had one and after Mrs. Coulters' arrival and her interest in Lyra, she liked her from the beginning. No one really shows an interest in the way the woman did. Shes maybe a little naive girl, but after learning the truth she still believes her mother has a good inside of her just lost for a long and Lyra could repair it? Her mother has to make one important decision which will change her life forever.Based on the book, film and the TV series
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Marisa Coulter, Lyra Belacqua/Marisa Coulter, Marisa Coulter & Marisa Coulter's Daemon, Marisa Coulter/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 35





	1. Meeting her

**Author's Note:**

> There are many universes and many lands, parallel to each other. Worlds like ours, where people souls live inside their bodies, and the world like this, where they walk beside people, as an animal spirit called daemons. So many worlds, but connecting them all is dust. Dust was here before the witches of the air, the Gyptians of the water, and the bears of the ice. In this world, scholars invented an Alethiometer, the golden compass and it shows them all, that was hidden. But the ruling power, fearing any truth, but their own destroyed these devices. And forbade the very mention of dust. One compass was remained, however, and only one, who can read it.

It was darker outside, the evening was coming. No one could be seen from a distance. Everyone was inside Jordan, preparing for diner. Even waiters and servants. They all groomed, changed, and gathered in the large dining room. When they arrived, everyone stood up and the Master began to recite a prayer and the others started to do as well. A little boy named Roger came running during the prayer. He could have been about 11 years old. A small pet landed on his shoulder. It was his daemon, his soul in the form of a little bird. Rodger looked across the dining room as if looking for something or someone. And he did. He watched one girl chant prayer along with all the scholars. Her name was Lyra and she was his best friend. Her daemon was an animal named Pantalaimon. Pantalaimon (Pan) had its frequent form of snow-white ermine. Lyra also looks across the dining room as if she was looking for something or someone. And when they looked at each other, Lyra stopped saying a prayer and smiled. With the last word „amen", Master finished the prayer. They all settled down and the waiters began to bring them an appetizer. Roger, a small servant, brought Lyra a plate of appetizer. She thanked him and smiled at him like no one else. Except for her Uncle Asriel, but she only saw him a while before he flew back to the North in the airship. Roger smiled at her quickly before he had to run away.

Everyone already had a plate in front of them, but they didn't start eating. The first always start Master, who sits next to Lyra (as always), only one chair away. The chair on her left was exceptionally empty. Nobody sat on it, but after all, a plate was laid on the table, It was a place left for a special guest who just arrived.

He walked into the room, more precisely a woman. She walked down a narrow aisle along with a long table. She was only a few steps away from the table and where she was supposed to sit (next to Lyra) when something suddenly popped up on the chair. It was a monkey. And not so much usual, it was a golden one. Lyra had never seen such a monkey, and she looked suspicious. Finally, the Master said, „Good evening Mrs. Coulter".

In the meantime the woman who walked to her chair, the golden monkey was sitting there and looking at Lyra all the time (the woman was looking at Lyra as well) and she smiled and replied softly „Good evening Master. Thank you for the invitation." The golden monkey was a demon of the woman. He just jumped down to the floor and Mrs. Coulter then sits on the chair.

Master then said „ Mrs. Coulter, this is our Lyra, Lyra Belacqua, the niece of Lord Asriel. Lyra, this is Mrs. Coulter, a friend of a Jordan College. She may be of some interest to you." and he looked away from them. He started talking with another scholar, who was sitting in front of him.

Lyra looked at her and smiled. She had never seen such a beautiful and young woman before. Throughout her life, she had only met female scholars from the neighboring college she hated so much. She hated it as they were dressed, and she was horrified when they once said her, if she didn't listen, they would put her on this college. But this woman. Who is she? Lyra was surprised by how she looks like. She didn't seem like other and she wasn't even dressed like them. Which is why she becomes curious even more than before.

Lyra said „oh, hello Mrs. Coulter." and looked to her with a smile on her face.

Mrs. Coulter smiling then said to her „I am not used to grandeur of this. You have to tell me which knife and fork to use. I don't want to make a fool of myself." and looked to her eyes.

Lyra then asked her: „Are you a female scholar?" and looked curiously. Mrs. Coulter answered: „You seemed surprised Lyra." still smiling fondly at her.

Lyra said: „Well, female scholars don´t dress like you." last words she almost whispered for the fear of being punished for that.

Mrs. Coulter then laughter a lot, when she heard that. „I´ll take that as a compliment. No, I´m not really a scholar. I´m a member of St. Sofia´s college and most of my work take place outside of Oxford." she then looked to Lyra with something unexpected and said „But I´m not interesting, you are. Tell me about yourself Lyra." smiling kindly.

Lyra looked to her with a surprised smile. She then said: „Me? I´m not that much interested as you. I think you are the most interesting person I have ever met. Well, except the master, my uncle Lord Asriel and my friend Rodger. There is nothing to say about me, really." and looked with a sad smile at Mrs. Coulter whom when she heard this fondly smile at her and gently brushed Lyra´s hair from her face. Speaking of Rodger, she failed and missed his presence behind her. He brought a jug of water and poured a little into the glass in front of her and said „hello Lyra“. But Lyra this time couldn't hear it. She was completely focused on that woman beside her. Meanwhile, the woman leaned her hand against a chair where Lyra sits so that Rodger wouldn't get and pour a glass of water for her too, she didn't want to lose the girl's attention on her. Roger after this just moved on to master and pour a glass of water for him too. And then continued for other scholars until he was out of sight. But Mrs. Coulter didn't care about that, neither did Lyra at the moment.

Mrs. Coulter then said something. Something that Lyra quite cheered up and also it gave Lyra curiously faces, that the woman knows it. „Well, so the reports that you are using rooftops as your private footway are completely false. Are they?"

Lyra´s face again smiling: „How do you know about that?". Indeed, how does she know about that?

They talked about the whole diner. After diner, all of them go to their room, but they waited till the master get up and leave. He leaves first this room. Always.

The lady then invited Lyra to her room for pieces of gossip which she gladly allowed, so the two of them walked through the halls of Jordan right to Mrs. Coulter´s apartment. During their way to the apartment, they were talking about different things.

Mrs. Coulter with a smile on her face said. „You´re quite something, aren't you? I'm surprised that Asriel doesn't talk about you more. You are really interesting Lyra."

Lyra then again smiling at her again to her: „You know my uncle?" with eyebrows raised.

Mrs. Coulter answered, „I met him at the Royal Arctic Institute many years ago when we were discussing some of the political things and sometimes we pump each other there. "

Lyra´s face grows even more with a surprise and joy as she heard about Institute. „Royal Arctic Institute? I've read so much about it. I would like to see it sometime with my uncle. It's really a famous place where all explorers are meeting and discussing new discoveries, isn't it? But my uncle... I rarely see him... He is often out and sometimes I don't see him for a year, sometimes even more than a year." Lyra said to Mrs. Coulter. She was sad because uncle Asriel was the only family she has. Her parents died in an airship accident when she was a baby. She never met them. All the more she was glad when her uncle arrived at Jordan College. She looked down at the floor for a second, and then she looked back at Mrs. Coulter with curiosity in her eyes. She then asked: „Are you an explorer too?" and looked at the woman with wide eyes. In truth, Lyra always wanted to know everything, she was the kind of person, who always had to know everything at all costs. So, she was often treated by her uncle for her spying on him, when he returned from the North.

Mrs. Coulter watched her all that time and so she saw when Lyra glanced on the floor so she stopped on their way and gave a smile to Lyra, who stopped immediately as well. The lady was aware that the girl was a bit upset down so she gently laid her right hand on Lyra´s face and cupped her cheek to cheer her up, then she spoke with a joyful tone of her voice „Such a grand word! But yes, I suppose I am. And I can take you to Arctic Institute one day if you want. In fact, I have a VIP card as one of the few Institute members. And I can tell you that it has its advantages sometimes." Mrs. Coulter had a face that Lyra knew so well. It was that kind of face when Lyra was doing some chaos. Lyra was starting to like her more than before. Her heart knew. She felt warm and some kind of joy in it which she couldn't explain nor understand. She saw the kind woman blink on her.

Lyra said to the woman „Really?? That would be awesome. Have you ever been to the North?” she simply asked her. Lyra found herself simply waiting for an answer from the woman she just met.

Mrs. Coulter: „Yes Lyra, several times actually" stroking Lyra´s hair before they both started to walk again.

„Have you, have you ever seen an armored bear? Or tartars?" she started to ask more and more, Lyra couldn't help herself, determined to know as much as possible about the woman and her trips to everywhere Lyra ever wanted to go. She asked and then looked to the woman's eyes with such curiosity and surprise in her words. She has read so much about North, every book at Jordan´s library. Her uncle told her once a story what he experienced. She was completely lost in his stories. She wished so much to travel with him to the North every time he came back to College to get another funding to his research. And they always gave him enough money so he left Jordan immediately when it was possible... the next day early in the morning. As always, he didn't say her at least goodbye nor went to see her before he left. She felt like she was invisible to him. But still, she had only him, only her uncle.

Mrs. Coulter then looked like someone who likes to be listened to. She was laughing. „As a matter of fact, I had an audience with the bear king himself, it's much more tiresome than it sounds, I fought tartars and that can actually be quite fun. But does this really interest you? I am capable of being quite boring sometimes."

Lyra was completely lost in Mrs. Coulter´s stories. She barely knew her and immediately liked her so much. She wants to become like her one day. The way she spoke, the way she had been up to... the way her everything.

„No no no, when it comes to North, you could never bore me," Lyra said immediately, almost did not let the woman finish her words. The woman smiled at Lyra before they finally reached the door of the lady´s apartment. Mrs. Coulter then opened the door and allowed Lyra to go in with her. The look on the lady's face showed a slight release that she was out of sight of the others.

Mrs. Coulter then started telling a story about her favorite moment in the North. „Well, my favorite moment is early morning when the land seems endless. All that's in front of you is fresh, unbroken snow. You feel utterly alone, and you feel utterly...magnificent" with a tear in her eye. Mrs. Coulter was lost in thought for a moment. She remembered those days when she was in the North, those days that she loved so much. She was brought back from her thoughts when Lyra started to talk. The tear disappeared in a second like she never was. „I want to feel like that" her gaze was completely lost. She was simply trying to imagine this. Mrs. Coulter held a hand to cup Lyra´s cheek and stroke her hair. She then gently touched Lyra´s cheek and with her thumb started to smoothing her while she was smiling at her. After a couple of seconds went from her „ take a seat Lyra“ in a whisper. She was watching the girl went to the sofa where she sat and she now leans herself by one of her hands against the chair. When Lyra sat down, she asked - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I took it from the movie (The Golden compass who does not know) cause I like this introduction and decided to create another one story of my favorite characters. It's not a masterpiece but I love it either way :) Kinda following the story from the book, the movie, and the TV series, but with something else created by me - some new dialogues and events. I´m not a writer and I don´t even know how to write stories but I was trying and in the end, this came out. So enjoy it. :) And some ideas about all will be welcomed of course - follow the plot from the book or create a different story with the same events and the occasions.


	2. Offer you a position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again this follows the second episode from the TV series but with some adjustments.

„Lyra, do you know, why I am here?“ She finally asked.

Lyra then shook her head with saying „No“.She looked quite nervous when Mrs. Coulter asked her. She wasn't quite sure what to expect. But when she asked Lyra realized, that this visiting wasn´t just a friendly one what seemed before.

„The master has asked if I can find a place for you and naturally, I wanted to meet you first. And now that I've met you, I like you and I want to offer you a position as my assistant.“

With a whispering the word „Wow“ Lyra was surprised and pleasured.

Mrs. Coulter heard it and smiled while she continued „Now, you will need to learn fast and I won't take any slacking. But, I think with your enthusiasm and my know-how we could make quite the team. Don´t you think?“

Lyra was just amazed by her words. All she could do at the moment was just shaking her head when she heard „learn fast“ at these words she nodded so quickly. In other words „I won't take any slacking“ she just moved her head from one side to another.

„Me? As your assistant? Are you sure it should be me?“

She didn't believe what she heard. The look she had was something that completely turns her down for a second because she didn't expect it. No one ever wanted her as an assistant or something. Even her uncle. He didn't want to bring her with him, despite this was the only wish she ever had. She just wanted to spend time with him. Just to be with him. It hurt. Her parents died years ago, she never had a chance to say to them „hello“ or „goodbye“. In fact, she even didn't know them or met them. Her uncle refused to talk to her about this topic, the master of Jordan did what he was told by Lord Asriel – the same. Uncle was the only family she had except her daemon Pan. Pan was on her shoulder at this moment as an ermine, his favorite change. He had an eye on Mrs. Coulter all that time.

Meanwhile, the golden monkey was sitting next to Mrs. Coulter's right side. He was doing the same that Pantalaimon. Looking at each other with some kind of similar expression. Like if they knew each other for years. The golden monkey smiled to Pan who smiled to him in return.  
Mrs. Coulter smile at her and nodded. She was quite surprised that Lyra was asking. She couldn't help but laugh at this. She was really surprised by this reaction.  
„Lyra, what do you think about this? Do you want to go with me to London and help me a little?“

„I...I don´t know. Yes, I would like to, but I'm not sure if I can. Master, he's the one who's in charge of me when uncle Asriel isn't here. He's my guardian. And my uncle is always telling me to stay at Jordan.“

In fact, Mrs. Coulter didn't expect this answer. She was expecting just all grateful words, but this answer... this one made her feel quite unsure. Still, she wanted Lyra for some reason. Maybe as her assistant to help her with some work, maybe for.... something else. But for what? To take her in and adopt her as her daughter? Maybe. She wasn't sure at that moment. She wasn't sure if Lyra......well if she would want that when they only just met a few minutes ago. But she gave to Lyra her bravest smile which wins with her once. She went to the place where Lyra sat and sat beside her.

She looked at Lyra „It's up to you Lyra. It's yours and just your choice. No one can torture you. But I would be really glad if you choose to come with me. I will be really grateful and happy to have a girl like you as my little assistant. And I can deal with Asriel for you if you want.“ Mrs. Coulter blinked at Lyra who smiled at the response. This means that there is someone who really wants her. If she could she would start crying with happiness. But she couldn't, she didn't want Mrs. Coulter to see.

„Are you serious Mrs. Coulter?“ She still wasn't completely sure if this is real.

Mrs. Coulter couldn't help it but laugh again. „Yes, Lyra.“ Her daemon was looking at Lyra with a something that someone would call a pleading eyes. Pan saw the expression on his little face and couldn't help it too. He gave a smile to the monkey. Mrs. Coulter then again reached a hand and cupped Lyra´s cheek. Lyra drew a little to this touch. It felt comfortable.

„And... we would be going to North too? I would like to feel like you, to feel what you fell there. To see all that you have seen. And the armored bears. It will be just unbelievable to see them after I read so much about them.“

„Is it the „YES“ Lyra? That you will come with me? “ Mrs. Coulter asked with a curious face and after a couple of seconds, she laughed a little. „Well, we will go to London first of course so you can learn some important things necessary for that and the other trips. So, will you come with me then?“

Lyra instead of answer did something unbelievable. She did something that no one could think of. She hugs Mrs. Coulter. She wrapped both her hands around Mrs. Coulter's neck just in second. She didn't even think about it. But Lyra never thought about something to do. She just did it without any thinking of that. She never did something sensible in her life.

She smiled as Mrs. Coulter's hands came around her. Then she whispered „Yes. I want to go with you.“

The hug was unexpected for Marisa Coulter. She didn't anticipate this form of reaction. She wasn't prepared for it. Still, her own arms came around the little girl, hesitantly at first. But what surprised her was that she herself settled into the hug, how easily she relaxed in it. She furrowed her brows at first, at the moment Lyra had hugged her because she didn't expect it. But then the corners of her lips edged up into a smile. Her body froze in the hug. She was holding Lyra so gently, that when she heard „thank you, Mrs. Coulter”. And she fully relaxed in the hug. Well, both of them relaxed in a hug. And their daemons looked relaxed too. 

The golden monkey reached his hand to Pan and softly stroke him and Pan seemed like he did enjoy it. For a moment, they all were enjoying the other.

After a couple of minutes, which felt like hours, Mrs. Coulter was pushing Lyra away gently, and still, she smiled for the girl and carefully started „And now, I do believe Lyra, that you should go packing. I have some work to do too. We both do best if we get to start. We are leaving in the morning by zeppelin“ Still smiling for the girl.

She then watched her, as Lyra and Pan stood with excitement and nodded. Mrs. Coulter was still sitting, watching the girl go through the door as she heard „thank you, Mrs. Coulter“. Mrs. Coulter smiled on that and told Lyra „Sleep well Lyra and don´t worry, I will speak to the Master that I'm taking you to go and live with me.“ Again blinked on Lyra. Lyra just nodded.

Lyra and Pan then leave Mrs. Coulter´s apartment. Normally she would go to her room and start packing, but she went to find her friend Rodger to say the News. But she couldn't find him. She went to the kitchen to see if he was here, but he wasn't. One of the cooks told her that he is busy and doesn't have time right now. „Try it in the dining room Lyra. But hurry, I need him there. Okay?“. Lyra then just nodded and run straight to the dining hall. Pan flew next to her as a white bird. When they reached the dining hall, they found him there. He was cleaning all from the tables.

„Roger!“ Lyra called out while she was running to him. Then she started speaking „Rodger I have something I need to tell you. I´m going to the North!“ She knew Rodger wasn't so much of an explorer like her, she wanted to go everywhere, Roger prefers to stay at Jordan. He smiled at this news and spoke „Really? That's what you always wanted, didn't you? To go to the North.“ And looked at her.

Lyra then smiles at him too as he was happy for his friend to go where she always wanted. „I still can't believe it. Pinch me that I will know this is not a dream.“ He then did what she wants. She grinned a little, she really wasn't dreaming. This was a reality.

„Promise me, that you will be writing to me, I want to know that you´re okay.“

Lyra nodded before she hugs him. „Of course I will. And after I am back, I will tell you everything, I promise.“ She never broke her promises. „I'll miss you, Rodger.“  
Lyra then pulled out Rodger to see him before she will come to her room. They smiled at each other and Roger started working again. Lyra was about to go when she heard Rodger again. „Bye Lyra.“ She looked back at him and smiled as she said the same. She and Pan then went right to her room and started packing her few things before they both fell asleep.


	3. First moments with that thing

It was still the night when she was woken up to hear knocking at her door. Someone called „Lyra? Lyra?“ through the closed door. The voice belongs to a man.

She then answered with a sleepy voice „Yes? Come in.“ As she sits on her bed, still packed in her blanket.

Just as the door was open she was a Master. She didn't expect him. When she saw him she looked a little nervous as he was coming to her. She was nervous as to what he will say, she became frightened that her journey with Mrs. Coulter won't be happening. One thing she looked forward to. „Master? What's going on? Am I not going with Mrs. Coulter?”

„No, Lyra, of course, you´re going with her. I can´t stop you, If you want, if it´s your wish then I can´t hold you there.“ His voice was a little worried. But still, he was smiling at her. When he sat behind her at the bed, still for a couple of seconds was watching her face. He knew her. He raised her since her girlhood. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

Lyra seemed a little relaxed, however still quite nervous as to why he came to her in the middle of the night. „Then why you came Master?“. She looked stunned. She didn't know why.

One look was enough for him. Then he put one hand in his pocket and pulled out something. It was small. And packet in the carried-bag. He showed it to Lyra. This time Lyra was fully awake. Lyra carefully touched it, then asked „What is this Master?“ and looked at him with a curious face. She didn't know what is it.

He looked to her and said „This is an Alethiometer, also known as the golden compass. It is illegal and disapproved by the Magisterium.“ He packed it out and gave it to her. He watched her as she was examining this thing she saw for the first time in her life.

She looked up and looked at him with a little fear in her eyes. He saw, however, didn´t say something.

„What is it good for?“ she asked.

„It tells you the truth“ Master simply answered.

„Lord Asriel himself gave it Jordan College years ago. And now, I´m giving it to you.“ He also said.

Lyra´s eyes became quite widened as she heard „It tells you the truth“. „How?“ she asked with a thone of whispering.

Master then again took the Alethiometer from Lyra´s hands and packed it back where it was from. Finally, he spoke „That you will have to learn by yourself Lyra. I´m giving this to you. I´ve always wanted to keep you safe, I promised that once.“. he signed. And then continued „ And the older you have got, the more I felt the importance that promise. I think, Mrs. Coulter will do her best, but I can´t be sure. So, I´m giving this to you. But I need your promise, that you will keep private. It's the most important that no one will know, that you have it. Not a word to anyone, not even to Mrs. Coulter. Can you promise me this Lyra? It's really important.“ he gave it to Lyra.

He watches her as she nods. „Good girl, now get some sleep“ he stroke her hair before he started to get out of the bed and went right to the door. Before he closed the door behind him, he turned back to Lyra and said „Goodbye Lyra“ and smiled. Then he closed the door and left.

Lyra could see from his face that he was worried. However, she didn't know why what has made him feel scared, but It seemed that some part of this involves somewhat her. Still, he didn't say something. Yet, she didn't know what was it and why. She spent another few minutes just touching that thing Master gave her. Pan finally finds his the best moment to talk „what does all of this mean Lyra? Why he gave it to us?“ and settled on Lyra´s shoulder as a small mouse.

„I don't know. Maybe my uncle knows.“

„Maybe we should give it to him.“ Pan looked at Lyra.

Lyra looked up from the thing laying in her hand and looked to him. She gives him a little nod. But how will do they that? Even if they go to the North, they haven't the faintest idea of where they would be supposed to looking for him and gave it to him.

„But how Pan? We don't know where he is.“

Pan change his form from a mouse to an ermine and jumped down from her shoulder. „Try to ask it Lyra. Try to ask, where we can find him.“

Lyra started to unpack it. When she saw the Alethiometer again and this time she was able to open it, she raised her eyebrows „How? Do you know how Pan? Because I don´t. All I can see are these pictures around the edge.”

“What are they all mean Lyra?”

“I don't know Pan... I´m sure they mean something, but I don't know what.“

Pan was looking at her all that time. Then he looked down at the Alethiometer just in time when the needles started to move. „Lyra, look!“ The needle keeps stopping at the same symbols: the lady, the lightning bolt, and the baby. And then it goes back and does it again see?

„Lyra, what do you think makes the needle move? Pan asked as he was looking at the Alethiometer and then at Lyra.

„I don´t know Pan. Maybe uncle knows that too. We should give him that when we see him again.“

„Sound like a good plan Lyra.“ Pan said. Then he yawned, he was tired. „But now let's get some sleep. We can think of something later.“

Then Lyra packed back the Alethiometer before she laid again on her bed. Pan laid upon her neck. Before Lyra fell asleep she asked Pan „Why it's so important to keep it private from Mrs. Coulter Pan?“

„I don´t know. Let's get some sleep now, so we can figure it out later. I know how much you like it - know everything you can. I´m quite sure we will find out.

Lyra after hearing this just smiled and giggled a little. Her Pan, her little soul knew her too well. He always has been some type of “the brain thinking” while Lyra just did something and never thought about the consequences. And because of that, when Lyra sometimes got a smack, he hurt too. Lyra often calls him a coward. that he is just too scared. One day a few days ago they went to steal one of the scholar's cloaks for one bet. During their way to the room with them, he was saying if she could listen to him at least once. She just replied don´t be such a coward. Pan running beside her as a ferret asked her if he wasn´t such a coward, where she would be? and the answer that he´s given is in the Retiring room already. And quite often they were sneaking into some rooms, where they didn´t allow into, because Lyra was too curious and impatient what´s inside, what is being talked about.

And after a couple of minutes, they both fell asleep again. 


	4. Morning - are you ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda following the film, kinda the TV series, the rest of it all is the idea of my friend.

When the first sun rays sunlight hit the window sill in Lyra's room, Lyra was still asleep. After a while she woke up together with Pan, then she got dressed, washed, and if possible, brushed her hair a little. Mrs. Lonsdale was always the one, who was brushing her hair, but she would always leave her head a little bit bruised.

  


When she was done, Roger always came with her breakfast by this time. Every day since they met a few years ago. The very first time she met him was at kitchens when she was about 8 years old. She came in and tried to steal some biscuits. Roger saw her and she started to run away, and he followed her. He chased after her and she hit him with mud after a while of running. They became friends after a couple of days later. Both of them had so much to tell. And no-one had parents - Lyra's parents died in airship accident when she was just a baby and the only person she has been left was her uncle Asriel, who gave her to the care of Master and the Jordan college, for some reason he told her that this was the only place she would have been safe. She trusted him, he was the only family she had, she had no reason to not believe him. And Roger - he has only his aunt Cora who is working in Jordan College as well. She is working as a washerwoman. Thanks to her, Roger met Lyra. He will be forever grateful to her. Roger and Lyra are like siblings to each other. They are closest friends, know everything about each other - favorite food, game to play, or the place where the other one was hiding. So when Lyra was (accidentally) missing her lessons from time to time, Roger knew exactly, where he would be looking for her. But unlike Lyra, he was more responsible - taking his duties more seriously, knowing that the place he was given was the greatest thing that he could be given. So he didn´t have always time for Lyra, to play with his only friend, but Lyra didn´t mind. She was helping him often so the work was quickly done so they could go and play with the other kids on the streets or the fields.

  


But Roger still is not coming. At first, she thought he was just a little bit late because he had to do something in the kitchens. But when he wasn't still coming, now for almost half an hour, she set out to look for him. The first place she ran to was kitchens, of course, this was the place he was for almost all day. It was oblivious for her to find him there.

  


So she runs straight to the kitchens where only the grown-ups cooks were. But there was no sigh about Rodger. Lyra asked, “Roger?! Is Roger here?”

  


  


The cooks shocked their heads and answered that they didn't see him since the last day in the evening, that he every day comes here but this morning he didn't. They have been suspicious for some time they had but soon they stopped. They had to work, to prepare breakfast for everyone. So they hadn't the time to think about him about where he could be.

  


So Lyra runs to other rooms to look for him. But again, he wasn't here. She became more and more worried about him, what could have happened to him and also hoping that the Gobblers didn't kidnap him like the one boy two days ago. Until this time she still believed that the Gobblers were just a myth to scare children. But when she couldn't find her friend, her mind started slowly to think about them. That a maybe they are real, that the Roger was right with them when he was afraid days ago on that roof, that they maybe took him too. But she couldn't think about it, said to herself that there is one more place where he may be. The only place she could go look was his favorite place. Pan was flying over her head all the time as an eager. When Lyra and Pan arrived, the place was empty. No-one was here and there was no sign about Rodger.

  


When she was slowly coming back she met Mrs. Coulter. She was packed and ready to go. There have been two men carrying her luggage behind her ready to follow her to the zeppelin. Both of them had a dog as their daemons. The lady can see from the look in the girl's eyes that something worries her. Still, she smiled at the girl and asked.

  


„Lyra, are you ready?“ Mrs. Coulter said as she saw her running around. The golden monkey showed just behind her as he jumped right to be next to his human watching the girl and her daemon closely. He saw Pan sit on the girl's shoulder as an ermine.

  


„There's someone missing, I want to say goodbye to Rodger“ Lyra replied to Mrs. Coulter anxiously when she saw her and after she takes some air in so she could catch a breath.

  


“Rodger? Who's Rodger, my dear?” Mrs. Coulter asked and leaned a little bit to Lyra and waited for her answer. She could see again from Lyra's face worry and fear.

  


  


“My friend. He works in the kitchens. I've just wanted to say him goodbye. I was searching for him everywhere I could but I didn't find him. Something did happen to him, this isn't like him, I'm sure.” she said in low worry throne.

  


“What do you mean Lyra? Tell me, darling.” Mrs. Coulter asked and rubbed the girl's cheek.

  


“Few children have been missing…. they say its the Gobblers so…. I believed that they were just a myth to scare kids but now…. when I can't find him ...I'm not sure” she found herself simply wanted to cry. But she didn't want Mrs. Coulter to see, although she could see on Lyra's face just worry and fear for her friend. It felt just natural - to worry about someone who you care about. And Lyra does care about Rodger and her uncle Asriel as well - those days, months and even years without any message from him and about him, that he is okay, that nothing has happened to him in the North were sometimes just unbearable for Lyra.

  


The lady then frowned her body a little and asked “Gobblers?” with a little surprised thone in this word.

  


Lyra looked up at her with some kind of face that she was kinda surprised by her answer, like if she didn't hear about them and the missing children. But didn't say something, however. “Well, I heard with Roger one day not so long time ago from the people that children from the towns became missing and that the Gobblers, that are they named, are taking them. But no-one knows where they are taking them or what they are doing to them. But it must be something horrible.” she answered with concern to the lady.

  


The golden monkey lifts his head up a little, with concern too towards the girl, and listened properly to the girl. His concern has grown in that moment since he heard the word “ _ gobblers _ ”. However, neither Lyra nor Pan recognized him at the moment. So the monkey was free to do and watch anyone he could, for now. He sat beside the woman and waited.

  


Mrs. Coulter just put her hand to her cheek immediately as she heard the girl say “ _ but it must be something horrible _ ” as to stop her from more talking and smiled at her with a sad smile while she rubbed the girl’s cheek with her thumb. “ Don't think about something like that Lyra. I'm sure he will be found out soon. Maybe he just got lost here Lyra.” Mrs. Coulter stopped rubbing Lyra's cheek, but still was smiling at Lyra. ”Jordan and the surroundings here are really large places to go to. Everyone can be lost in there sometimes, trust me, I know this place for years and still, I am capable of lost somewhere sometimes” she laughed a little. “ I'm sure he is here.” 

  


“Really? When did you get lost here?” Lyra asked.

  


“Oh, it was a few years earlier and I was looking for someone. Even though I follow the orders from the kind people which way to go, I did stray there for a while. It took me a few hours to get to the place a wanted to be. But what is important that even when I got lost, I found him and then my way back.” Mrs. Coulter tried to laugh to make Lyra a little more happy as to get her more easily with her to go. She was simply a little bored as Lyra was still quite unsure of the journey with her, and all because of the one boy, kitchen-boy to be more specific, whom she found no interest.

  


Of course, it wasn't somebody else than Lord Asriel. She was looking for him then, to tell him something very important that could not wait any longer. They both had been in a big one problem and they had to figure out what to do next with it. How to solve it. Unknowingly to everyone, it was a few months before Lyra was born.

  


Lyra didn't know what to say to respond with. She was still worried about her friend but something inside her was telling, that Mrs. Coulter is maybe right. That maybe Roger just went somewhere to hide from the Gobblers. 

  


Mrs. Coulter then looked on her right hand to check it out what time was. After finding the hours and the time, she looked back to the girl and said

  


“But we will have to go now, the zeppelin is about to take off in any minute”

  


Lyra just stared down to the floor. Her eyes met with a floor like every time she listens to her uncle, when he says what he heard about her when he was gone, what she has been doing all the time, about the “unsuccessful” lessons that scholars had been trying to give to her. What a goal that Lyra can always find an excuse for that and for everything else. Its really quite something. Pan was now flying around her head as a titmouse until he sat on Lyra's shoulder and then she heard Mrs. Coulter speak to her again.

  


“Why don't you write him a letter to him?” Mrs. Coulter said as she was holding one of her hands to Lyra as a gesture to go. “You can tell him all about the journey and you can even send him a photogram. What do you think?” Lyra took her hand and went straight to a zeppelin.

  


Mrs. Coulter felt Lyra's hand and she took it so gently into her own one. Upon her face, someone could see a slight smile.

  


“Yeah, I suppose, you're right…”

  


The two men who have been staying behind Mrs. Coulter all that time begin to slowly start to walk with the luggage that belongs to the woman behind them both. Their daemons were walking slowly as well, right beside them, the black dogs.

  


So Lyra and her daemon walked from the place they had been living for their entire life straight to their new life in London, to the new adventure.

  


During their way to zeppelin, Lyra was saying the goodbye word to everyone whom they met. She heard them saying goodbye to her as well and saw their faces looking at her with a smile with a small nod. Right before she could enter the airship, one of the servants held to her a small bag that belongs to her. It has been oblivious that the servants went to her room to gather her luggage because Lyra was always too busy to do something (like running on the rooftops or around the Jordan for example). Lyra didn't have a lot of things so for her the packing was quite easy. The important things that mean for her somewhat she put in the bag. Lyra immediately let go of Mrs. Coulter's hand so she could take the bag to both of her own hands as she was saying “ oh, thank you, James. I almost forgot it, I could not leave without it.”

  


“No problem, I know how much all of these things mean to you. I hope you well Lyra. You know that even that you sometimes driving me really crazy with your jokes, I loved you. I´m going to miss you already, you little fighter. Be a good girl and listen to Mrs. Coulter and come back to visit us again sometime. Alright?”

  


Mrs. Coulter has been watching them and listening to them all that time curiosity and patiently. As Lyra let go of her hand her smile disappear for a few minutes but then another one showed again. The Golden Monkey was watching the young boy the entire time with curiosity as well. Then in a moment, they both exchanged their glances but no-one recognized this. Mrs. Coulter then just said to the monkey _"_ _ appar ently just another her friend, nothing to be scared about. Hopefully, this will end right now so we could finally leave this place” _ and the monkey nodded. Finally, with a thone that someone professional could summarise as bored and a little disgusted as well, but neither Lyra nor James did not recognize even if they paid their attention to her at the moment, because it had all been perfectly hidden behind her beautiful face and smile, even the professional would have to take some time before he could find all of that, she spoke “ thank you, Mr. James, for bringing the bag to Lyra. I'm sure that we can take a trip back to Jordan sometime. I'm sorry, but now we really have to go now.” as she looked back to Lyra. Lyra nodded, said “bye” and give the James one quick hug before she took the lady's hand once again. 

  


And then, Lyra walked beside Mrs. Coutler to the zeppelin. She thought to herself  _ “I'm finally leaving Jordan College and I'm starting a new adventure! Let's go!” _


	5. Starting a new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival to London... 👀  
> Mrs. Coulter exactly does have one intention (or maybe more than one huh?👀) for bringing Lyra with her to her home... but what one(s)? 😏😎😉

From the moment Lyra went into the Zeppelin she was in shock. The shock by how it looks inside. Everything was so beautiful.

And now she was on her way to London: sitting next to the window in a zeppelin, with Pantalaimon’s form of the little ermine paws digging into her thigh while his front paws rested against the glass he gazed through. On Lyra’s opposite side Mrs.Coulter sat and started working through some papers. She paid to Lyra almost no attention at the moment, but her daemon, the monkey, who also sat opposite to Lyra and Pan, he was watching them all the time quietly. At that moment you could feel it as like when you have eyes and you have not at the same time. Your companion, your soul is outside of you and has got them instead of you. Her daemon, the golden monkey, he was herś eyes at that moment. She was looking through him.

The bond between human and his (her) daemon is something interesting, its the most powerful bond you can imagine. Your soul is living outside of you like an animal, is able to have your own intelligence, is able to speak with you, shares with you the same feelings, joy, happiness, sadness, everything. Daemons are the physical manifestations of a person’s inner-self.  Children's dæmons don´t have a fixed form, so they can change form voluntarily, to become any creature, it does not matter if it is real or imaginary. 

During their adolescence (puberty), a person's dæmon undergoes "settling", an event in which that person's dæmon permanently assumes the form of the animal which the person most resembles in character, their mature personality. And when the person dies, his daemon disappears instantly, vanished in a cloud of dust.

The fight on zeppelin was just amazing. Lyra looked most of the time from the window to look at wonderful scenery and incredible nature. She was completely lost in it. This has been something that she and Pan saw for the first time. They have never seen anything awesome like this in their lives. Yes, they have seen some beautiful places around Jordan College, but, this seemed more beautiful, peaceful lands over they were flying for hours.

Mrs. Coulter was sitting in front of Lyra and doing some papers. But soon she put them back within a pile closing the folder they were from and started to chat with Lyra about London, the restaurants, ballrooms and the other things in London which are worth it. But before she started to tell something she was just looking at her for a few seconds. While she was looking at Lyra she was smiling at her. Already knew, what was Lyra thinking about. „How do you like this view from the window Lyra?“

„It's beautiful. I have never seen anything like this.“ the answer came from  Lyra’s mouth so quickly, that she herself didn’t even notice it.

„I love it too.“

„Mrs. Coulter?“ Lyra asked.

„Yes, darling? “ Mrs. Coulter could see in Lyra´s face some kind of fear.

„I wanted to ask... How is London? I´ve never been there.“

Mrs. Coulter then answered with such happiness and joy. She really liked to be listened to by someone. And of course, she wanted to answer Lyra as fondly as she could. She saw Lyra´s little worried so she wanted to say something nice. „London is a very beautiful place where you can go anywhere you want. There are lots of theatres, museums, cinemas, beautiful Botanics, which I personally like the most” the lady gave Lyra smile with a small blink of her eye before continued talking “parks and even more. Soon you´ll see it by yourself Lyra. Don´t worry. I think you will be just surprised by all o fit just I once was.“ She was smiling at her all that time.

Lyra couldn't do anything instead of listening to her all that time they were talking to each other. She was totally lost in her thoughts again. She was trying to imagine how everything looks like.

She loved that woman. She loved listening to her all her stories about everything. Especially about the North. But this time she talked more about London. How she first went to Arctic Institute and her first food there, it was really delicious, saw her first play at the theatre and how she, in the end, disliked, about cocktail parties, also boring sometimes, because of some people there who like to talk about nothing, they just want to be in the center of everyone's attention, and that is boring but sometimes the parties were also quite good. She told Lyra that those parties are for important people from the Magisterium.

„What's the Magisterium for?“ Lyra finally asked.

„Oh“ Mrs. Coulter began, „You lived in a tower, didn't you Lyra?“ She looked to Lyra again before she continued, this time much quieter than before, almost it sounded like a whisper „The Magisterium is what people need, hm? It keeps things working by telling people what to do. Some people know, what's best for them and some people don't. The signs. They don´t tell people what to do in a mean bad way, they tell it all in a kindly way. To keep them out of danger Lyra.“ When she finished talking she smiles at Lyra who smiled back.

Lyra then rest of her way looked out of the window. When she saw first big buildings she then again asked „Mrs. Coulter, is this London already?“ as she looked with her eyes widened back from the window at a woman.

She saw the woman looking out of the window smiling as she heard „Yes Lyra, welcome to London dear.“ She then looked at Lyra. „ I hope you´ll like it here as I do. You´ll see that we will have plenty of time to visit all the places and to discuss whatever you wish, because  **we´re together now** , hm? “. She saw the girl smiled and slowly nod.

_ We´re together now _ … Lyra found this phrase so beautiful and meaningful just as she found the precious from Mrs. Coulter earlier in Jordan  _ But I would be really glad if you choose to come with me. I will be really grateful and happy to have a girl like you as my little assistant.  _ She felt the woman seriously interested in her in a way like no one did before. She seemed like she would be fun and like she would care about her. No one really cared about Lyra before, besides Mrs. Lonsdale, who has been only interested in her behaving decently and wearing clean dresses, and Master, whom Lyra was once given to take care of as to protect her. Even her uncle had not shown so much interest in her in a way the lady does, still, Lyra has only him as her family, only her uncle, who is kind of ignoring her like she does not exist, pushing her aside. But now, just like the lady said  _ we will have plenty of time to visit and to discuss whatever you wish,  _ **_they have each other from now on_ ** . This made her heart feel warm inside as she smiled at the lady and nodded.

„And now, Lyra, be ready to get out, because we´re landing in any minute.“ she added.

“Yes, Mrs. Coutler.”

Mrs. Coulter began to prepare to come out of the zeppelin. Just after a few minutes, they saw the conductor came as he stated „ We're landing in a minute, please don´t forget your things. Thank you for flying with us, have a nice day all of you.“

So they both were waiting for another few minutes before they could finally get out. Lyra took her bag on her back while Pan was in the form of a grey cat and walk beside her. As soon as they got from the flight, Mrs. Coulter, was again, holding one of her hands to Lyra as to help her to get her out of the flight. The golden monkey was already out if the zeppelin sitting beside Mrs. Coulter and waiting for the girl.

When all of them get finally out, Mrs. Coulter called for a car driver to take them to Mrs. Coulter’s flat. The driver was so kindly, he even opened the door for the woman and the girl. Pan was laying on Lyra’s lap as an ermine, his favorite form. The golden monkey wasn’t sitting beside the woman, Mrs. Coulter, he jumped right to the seat next to the driver.

And so the car driver started to ride from the airport right to the building, where Mrs. Coulter lives. Lyra could not take her eyes from the window, as she and Pan were watching the entire time the big buildings, sights, everything. Everything was new to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I took it from the movie (The Golden compass who does not know) cause I like this introduction and decided to create another one story of my favorite characters. It's not a masterpiece but I love it either way :) Kinda following the story from the book, the movie, and the TV series, but with something else created by me - some new dialogues and events. I´m not a writer and I don´t even know how to write stories but I was trying and in the end, this came out. So enjoy it. :) And some ideas about all will be welcomed of course - follow the plot from the book or create a different story with the same events and the occasions.


End file.
